Your Punishment is Mortality
by Monkgangsta
Summary: For getting involved in the final battle against Blaze. Raiden and Fujin were stripped of their Immortality and memories. Shinnok also rose from The Netherrealm seeking revenge. Will Raiden and Fujin defeat them in their present state?
1. Stripped of Their Status

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mortal Kombat Characters in this story. They are property of Midway. I do however own the OCs listed in this Story. This was an Idea I had, What if Raiden and Fujin were mortals for once. Keep the flaming to yourself because this was an idea I've had.**

* * *

**The Punishment is Mortality**

**Chapter 1: Stripped of their status **

In the heavens, Raiden and Fujin stood before the elder gods. Knowing they will be severely punished for their involvement in the

final battle against Blaze, they awaited the elder gods to tell them what it is. Soon the head of the elder gods walked forward to

Raiden and Fujin.

"Raiden, Fujin, you are here because you have broken are sacred rules about getting into mortal affairs!" said the elder god.

"We were only doing what was best for the realms" argued Raiden.

"Silence thunder god you are in enough trouble as it is!" roared the elder god.

"You took the lives of many mortals and used the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang's deceased body to do your bidding! You deserve an even worse punishment!"

Raiden knew what he did was wrong and lower his head in disappointment. He couldn't believe he did all those things but he was corrupted when he blew himself

up.

"I know what I did was wrong, and for that I apologize."

"Thunder god, you've done a lot of good as well in the past, but we must teach this lesson."

The elder god then turned and faced Fujin.

"Now for you Wind God, You left the heavens to get involved in the final battle when you knew you were not supposed to. Not only that, you interfered in Taven's

quest and was ultimately defeated by him."

Fujin bowed his head in disappointment as well.

"Forgive me elder" said Fujin.

"Your two friends, the water god and fire god had come up a reasonable sentence for you two."

"Suijin and Kajin?" asked Fujin.

"Yes, they argued in your favor and won."

"So then what is our punishment?" asked Raiden.

"Since you two think it's important to fight for mortals then you will live your life as mortals. You will are here by stripped of your immortality and powers, you will

also lose your memories."

Raiden and Fujin eyes open wider after they heard their sentence.

"So we can no longer be gods?" asked Raiden.

The elder god walked forward "It is possible to get your status back, and to do that, you must learn the lesson of a mortal, no matter how long it takes you to

figure out what that lesson is."

"How will we be able to get our memories back?" asked Fujin.

"Your mortals will be the trigger. I suggest you use your shaolin monks to regain your memories but until you find them, you will be wondering around without a

purpose. The time for your punishment is now!"

The elder gods surrounded them and chanted a spell. Soon their hands began to glow green and they shot the beam at Raiden and Fujin. Raiden and Fujin

surrounded by the green aura and they swallowed up by it. After the aura completely surrounded them, it began to close in on them and soon disappeared. When

the Aura died down, Raiden and Fujin were no longer there. They had been transported to Earthrealm. What does the future hold for the former thunder and wind

gods and will they get their status back?

* * *

**A/N **Suijin and Kajin are actually real gods. I thought it would make sense to bring them into this story


	2. A small little village

**Chapter 2: Where are we? Who are we?**

In a peaceful village somewhere in the Japan region of Earthrealm, there was a dojo where the people of the village learned different

forms of martial arts in order to protect their homes. They took many forms of Karate such as Goju Ryu, Shorin Ryu, Shotokan and

Kyokushin. They also trained with weapons like katana, nodachi and other swords, staffs, nun chucks, kendo sticks, and bokken

swords in honor of the samurai. The two old masters were also the protectors of the village and their names were Yoshi and Naga.

Four of their strongest students even helped them with the training and protected the village as well for when their masters passed

on.

Two of the students and brothers named Yuki and Nobu reported to their masters what they saw while they were fishing.

"Master, we found two men lying unconscious just outside of the village" said Yuki.

Yoshi rubbed his beard and stood up. "Well did you help them?"

"Eiji and Koji are bringing them in right now" said Nobu.

Eiji and Koji were two of the best fighters of the village. Their skills were worthy enough to be in the Mortal Kombat tournament. They

are also cousins and their ancestor was a samurai named Siro. He was one of the three strongest warriors from Earthrealm and

fought along side the great Kung Lao 500 hundred years ago. They were envious that the descendants of the Kung Lao were able to

fight in Mortal Kombat they weren't.

Eiji and Koji carried in two young looking Chinese men. They appeared to be in their mid twenties and had dark black hair. The one

with clenching a hat in his hand had a vest with Chinese symbol for thunder, while the other one with long black hair had the Chinese

symbol for wind.

The two men were placed on futons. The two masters and their four students sat near the men and waited for them to wake up. Just

then, the one with the thunder vest woke up. He looked around to see where he was. The man with the wind vest woke up as well.

"Where are we?" asked the young man in the thunder vest."

"You are in a peaceful village in Japan, you are also in our dojo" said Eiji.

"We found you two unconscious in front of our village and brought you here" said Koji.

The two men looked in awe as they try to figure out what happened to them. They were thankful that the villagers helped them.

"Thank you for kindness" said the man in the wind vest.

Both men stood up and bowed to the old masters and their students.

"You two are brothers correct?" asked Yoshi

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes we are" said the man in the thunder vest.

"So, what are your names?"

"We can't remember anything" said the man in the thunder vest.

Yoshi looked at the two young men and rubbed his cheek.

"Hmm… It appears you have amnesia. You are welcome to stay here until you get memories back."

The two young warriors bowed to the old master to express their gratitude.

"Thank you" said the two men.

Just then a lady was outside screaming. The four students grabbed a weapon and ran outside. The two young men went out there

as well incase they needed help.

* * *

**A/N** Two OCs in this chapter named Yuki and Nobu are based on the two samurai Sanada brothers Yukimura and Nobuyuki


	3. Shaolin style?

**Chapter 3: Attack on the village, Shaolin fighting styles?**

Screams could still be heard in the village. It was being attack by dark demonic looking warriors. They moved in to kill a lady and her young child. Yuki and Nobu

armed with spears ran forward and fought the first wave of attackers. Eiji and Koji told the two young men to lead the lead the woman and child to safety. Eiji

armed with katana and Koji armed with a nodachi quickly made work of the dark attackers that came at them.

Meanwhile the two young Chinese men lead the woman and his child to safety. As soon as they made it inside, more attackers came. The two young warriors got

into a stance and waited for the demons to attack. One of them ran forward and the fighter in the thunder vest gave him a high kick and got back into his stance.

Another demon and forward and tried to attack the one in the wind vest but the young fighter struck the demon. The old masters watched from a distance and

recognized the fighting styles.

"Yoshi did you see that?" asked Naga.

"Yes, those were shaolin fighting styles straight from the Wu Shi Academy. Perhaps that's where these two young men are from." replied Yoshi.

The fighter in the thunder vest saw a couple of demons behind the old masters. The two young warriors ran towards them.

"Look out behind you!" yelled the fighter in the wind vest.

However, they were too late. The demons took their blades and stabbed Yoshi from behind. His brother Naga was slashed in the chest. Both masters were on the

ground gasping for air. Enraged the two fighters ran towards the demons started to attack them.

The warrior in the thunder vest grabbed Yoshi's staff and made quick work of the demons. The warrior in the wind vest grabbed Naga's over sized sword called

devastator and joined his brother in defeated the demons. He slashed the demons from left and right while his brother whacked them violently in the head crushing

their skulls.

More demons quickly surrounded them but the two warriors kept fighting. Just then, Yuki and Nobu quickly joined the two warriors and fought the demons. Eiji and

Koji joined in as well. Eiji noticed that their masters were on the ground and slowly dying.

"Master Yoshi, Master Naga!" yelled Eiji.

"What happened to them?" asked Koji.

"These demons are responsible for it." said the young warrior in the thunder vest.

Eiji was enraged and took his sword and immediately cut down every demon in his path. Defeated, the remaining demons retreated to the Netherrealm. The four

students ran to their masters' side. Eiji holds up his master Yoshi while Koji held up Naga. Naga was already dead when Koji held him in his arms. Yoshi was still

was still gasping for air.

"Where are the two boys?" said Yoshi.

The two young men walked forward and crouched down to the dying old master.

"Your skills resemble Shaolin warriors; you must have belonged to the Wu Shi Academy. Take our weapons with you and show them the elders Wu and Shu."

"Where is the Wu Shi Academy?" asked the warrior in the thunder vest.

"In China" said Yoshi as he gasped for air then died. The two young warriors bowed to show respect to the masters while their students held them in tears.


	4. gifts for your travels

**Chapter 4: Gifts for your travel**

The two young warriors watched as the old masters' students mourn over their deaths. They couldn't help but feel bad for the students and Yoshi's words to the

young warriors drilled in their heads. They looked at the new weapons they were given and soon something images began to play in their heads. The two men

yelled in pain and ran outside. They crouched down in pain as the images continued to run in their heads. Eiji went outside to see if they were ok.

"Is everything ok with you two?" asked Eiji.

The man in the thunder vest stood up with a confused look on his face.

"I do not know. These images began to play in our heads as soon as your masters gave us these weapons. It is as if we were supposed to have them, like we

have used them before. Tomorrow morning, my brother and I will go to the Wu Shi Academy after your masters are given a proper burial."

Eiji stared back at the two men and bowed. "Very well, it's all most night fall so it's time to rest. Tomorrow our masters will be given a burial." Eiji walked inside the

dojo and the two young men watched him before they went in themselves. The next day, many villagers stood outside as masters Yoshi and Naga were buried. The

two young warriors stood next to Eiji and the others. Eiji said some words for their fallen masters and then lowered them to be buried.

After the ceremony the two young men grabbed the weapons they were given by Yoshi. Eiji and Koji returned to them before they left.

"We have something to give you for your trip' said Koji. Eiji handed the man in the thunder vest a bamboo hat.

"It was master Yoshi's, it's only right that you have his hat since you carry his staff as well."

Koji passed the man in the wind vest a small piece of a head band to tie his long hair back.

"Master Naga used to have long hair in his youth too. Use it for your hair as well."

The two young men bowed out of respect and gratitude for the gifts they received.

"Thank you for the gifts" said both of them.

"You're welcome, Now follow us to the fisherman docks. Yuki and Nobu should have a boat ready for you."

Eiji and Koji walked them to docks and Yuki and Nobu were there waiting for them. Inside the boat were food and a fisherman to take them to the Wu Shi Academy.

The two young warriors entered the boat and sat on it. Yuki and Nobu stood next to Eiji and Koji and all four of them bowed and waved good bye.

"Thank you for all your help in the village. We hope that the two of you recover your memories and find out who you really are. If you should need our help, please

return to the village" said Eiji.

"Thank you, it's all up to the four of you to protect your village now. Yes we will keep that suggestion in mind. It would be foolish to turn down help from great

fighters such as you four" said the warrior in the thunder vest.

The two young fighters turned around and watched the path ahead of them as the fisherman steered the boat. Eiji and the others watched as they left and were

humbled by their skills. Little did they know, a demon spy was watching the two young men leave the village. After he couldn't see them anymore, he returned to

the Netherrealm. What was the spy up to but more importantly, who sent him?


	5. Shinnok schemes

**Chapter 5: Shinnok schemes**

The spy had returned to the Netherrealm and walked into Shinnok's spire and bowed before the fallen elder god.

"What is your report?" asked Shinnok

"I have found the former thunder and wind gods. They have taken the form of two young warriors."

"So this is what they are reduced to. Very well, I will crush them once and for all when the time is right."

"When will it be the right time to attack my lord?" asked the spy.

"In exactly one year from now. I will allow them to regain their memories first. For now I will haunt them with nightmares of my return" said Shinnok with an evil

smile on his face.

The spy simply glared at Shinnok's evil look. He knew that his evil plans has a flaw in them. He decided to speak on it with the risk of being destroyed for

questioning him.

"With all do respect my lord Shinnok, why not just killed them and be done with it? They are weak now since they became mortals."

"Fool! They may be mortals now but do not underestimate them. The last time I underestimated a mortal he defeated me. He was the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu

Kang. The fools Raiden and Fujin are on their way to them now. Not only will I destroy them, but I will kill Liu Kang as well, and anyone else who dare stand in my

way" schemed Shinnok.

"Yes my lord, I will do as you ask" said the spy.

"Besides, I'm still recovering my power and strength. If I faced them now, I will be defeated again. This is your chance to get stronger as well. Train the rest of the

demons for our invasion" ordered Shinnok.

"Yes my lord" said the spy.

Meanwhile, back on the boat the two young warriors were sleeping. Just then the one in the thunder vest started having nightmares. He saw Shinnok causing a

wave of destruction possibly from a long time ago. He watched how many of the elder gods were destroyed by him. Then he saw someone with a strong

resemblance to him, fighting Shinnok and defeating him.

The Warrior in the wind vest was having a dream of his own. He saw Shinnok causing destruction somewhere in the heavens. Then he saw someone who

resembled his brother defeating Shinnok. Then after the dreams ended, both warriors woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream. Someone was destroying all these people in white robes" said the one in thunder vest.

"I had the same dream; there was also someone else in the dream. He looked exactly like you and he was fighting with that evil guy" said the one in the wind vest.

"Yeah, he did look just like me; he also had power to shoot thunder and lighting as if he was a god or something."

"I think in the dream, someone yelled out Shinnok. What does this dream mean?" asked the one in the wind vest.

"I don't know but we will find out" said the one in the thunder vest.


	6. Wu Shi Academy

** 6: Arriving at the Wu Shi Academy**

Six hours later, the two young warriors reached the temple of the Order of Light. Inside of it contained the historic Wu Shi academy where many warriors trained to

become shaolin monks. Among them were two fighters that took part in the Mortal Kombat tournaments and were also the descendants of the greatest monk that

ever lived, The Great Kung Lao. They're names were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The fisherman let the two warriors get off the boat and walk on the grounds.

"This is the temple of the Order of Light. Inside you will find the two old masters Wu and Shu. You will also find the Mortal Kombat champion and his shaolin brother

who competed with him. Good luck with recovering your memories"

"Thank you" said the two warriors

The Fisherman left on his boat and paddled back to the village. The two warriors left him with enough food to travel back with. The two young warriors walked up

the steps to and traveled up the stairs. There they found the entrance to the Wu Shi academy. A few of the monks we meditating outside and the two warriors

looked on. Then they continued to walk inside. Many monks noticed them walking inside and stopped what they were doing. Among them were monks with long

black hair. The one that kept his hair in a braid was named Sun Chou and the other in a pony tail was Zhou Yan.

"Hey, why are you intruding on our sacred grounds?" asked Sun Chou

"Please, we mean you no harm. We have only come to speak to the elders and the Mortal Kombat champion."

"Well, if you wan to talk to them, you will have to go through us first" said Zhou Yan.

"I guess there's no way around it, we have to fight them" said the warrior in the wind vest.

Sun Chou got in a Hung Gar stance, while Zhou Yan got into an Eagle stance. The two warriors prepared for the monks to attack them. Sun Chou ran towards the

thunder vest warrior and exchange blows with him. Meanwhile, the one in the winter vest took on Zhou Yan deadly eagle style.

Sun Chou and the thunder vest warrior were evenly matched. Neither one could best the either as they kept countering each other. The warrior in the wind vest

stood his ground against Zhou Yan as well. At one point, the two warriors overcame Sun Chou and Zhou Yan and kicked them back.

Irritated, the two monks reached for their weapons. Sun Chou grabbed tonfas and Zhou Yan grabbed a straight sword. They ran towards the two warriors and

tried to attack the two warriors with them. They kept dodging the two monks attack until Sun Chou hit the thunder vest warrior in the face, and Zhou Yan hit the

wind vest warrior in the arm. Injured, the two warriors tried to reach for their weapons. Just then, the elders had seen enough.

"Sun Chou, Zhou Yan, stand down at once!"

"Elder Wu, they were intruding!" argued Sun Chou

"We said that is enough! Now go meditate, both of you!" said elder Shu

"Yes elder" said both the monks.

Wu and Shu looked at the weapons the two warriors carried.

"You must have been sent by Yoshi and Naga. Come inside"

The two young warriors entered the academy. Now they have a chance to find out who they are and where they came from.

* * *

**A/N** The two monks I made up Sun Chou and Zhou Yan, are based on Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, I;m a big fan of Dynasty Warriors so I made two monks based on them


	7. Now We Remember

**Chapter 7: Now we remember**

The two old masters walked with the two warriors and heard their story. They also informed them of the deaths of Yoshi and Naga. Wu and Shu were in shock of

their old rivals' deaths.

"I see, so before they died you acquired their weapons" said Wu.

"Yes, he said we should wield them. He said it was as if we were supposed to have them" said the wind vest warrior.

"Have you two come seeking the Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang?" asked Shu.

"Yes, he may be the key to our memories" said the thunder vest warrior.

"They had some warriors from the Lin Kuei here but they are now gone" said Wu.

"What is this Lin Kuei? It sounds familiar" asked the thunder vest warrior.

"The Lin Kuei is a clan of Chinese ninja warriors. Their grandmaster is Sub-Zero, he has the ability to freeze and he one of finest warriors that have assisted Liu

Kang in the past" said Shu.

"The name Sub-Zero also sounds familiar" said the wind vest warrior.

"Step this way, Liu Kang is in the main hall"

The two old masters led the two warriors to main part of the Wu Shi academy. Inside were Liu Kang and Kung Lao in meditation. Behind them were two statues of

Raiden and Fujin. The two old masters showed them the two warriors.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, these two warriors have requested to speak with you."

"Who are you?" asked Liu Kang

"Yes, who are you? You two look familiar" asked Kung Lao while walking forward.

Just then the two warriors dropped to their knees and covered their heads. They yelled out in pain as images flashed through their heads. They saw Liu Kang and

Kung Lao fighting numerous battles through eyes and then both warriors passed out from the pain.

They awoke in hour later in two futons and saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao standing there.

"We looked at the back of your vests. You have the same thunder and wind symbols are masters Raiden and Fujin have. Who are you two?"

"Liu Kang, it is us"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao stared hard at the two warriors and noticed that they resembled their masters.

"Master Raiden, Master Fujin? How did this happen to you?" asked Liu Kang.

"We had been punished by the elder gods for our involvement in the final battle to stop Armageddon. The only way we can get our powers back is if we know the

lesson of a mortal. More so this is my punishment for all the wrong decisions I have made as well as used you for a tool of destruction Liu Kang. For that I am truly

sorry" said Raiden while bowing his head in disappointment.

Liu Kang walked up to Raiden and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's ok master Raiden, I forgive you. You are welcome to stay here with us until you get your

powers."

Raiden and Fujin stood up and patted their respected Monks on the shoulders. "Thank you for your kindness my monks. We will stay, and please, do not inform the

other monks of who were are" said Fujin

"Yes master Fujin and master Raiden, we will respect your wishes" said Kung Lao.


	8. one year later

**Chapter 8: 1 year later**

A year has passed since Raiden and Fujin took sanctuary in the Wu Shi Academy. They were seeing images of Shinnok getting ready to attack. His demons were

targeting the Lin Kuei and attempting to kill them all. Raiden and Fujin were disturbed by what they saw and decided to act on it.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero is about to be attacked. We must go to him at once!" ordered Raiden.

"Yes!" said the both of them.

Raiden and Fujin walked out first followed by Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Sun Chou and Zhou Yan were wondering where they were going so they followed them.

"Hey, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, why are you treating them like royalty? You've been doing that for a whole year now" said Sun Chou

"Yes, how do you know they are not beggars only trying to steal or secrets?"

"We know these men; they fought along side us in Mortal Kombat" said Kung Lao.

"Exactly, they are not beggars as you think they are, in fact you should show these two more respect" said Liu Kang

"We will show them respect when they earn it from us" said Sun Chou

Just then a loud explosion was in the Wu Shi academy. Many monks were doing the best to fight off the attackers. They were slowly being killed by demonic

warriors from the Netherrealm.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Sun Chou

"The monks are being slaughtered one by one" said Zhou Yan

"Well get in there and help them. Defend the Academy!" ordered Liu Kang.

Sun Chou and Zhou Yan ran straight into the chaos while Liu Kang and the others made quick work of the surrounding demons. They total number of demons

attacking them was twenty four and they all gathered into one specific area. Liu Kang hurried to the aid of Sun Chou and Zhou Yan. However the two monks looked

like they were doing fine.

"They call themselves demons? Please!" said Sun Chou

"Do not get so arrogant Sun Chou, we are surrounded after all."

Raiden and Fujin ran in and attacked some of the demons. Pretty soon, they were surrounded as well. As if it was a defense mechanism, Raiden and Fujin suddenly

felt something stir up with in them. Raiden hands started to spark and Fujin felt his hands shaking. Soon lighting and wind began to form around the demons and

quickly electrocuted them or blew them away. The demons were defeated and some returned to the Netherrealm to regroup. Sun Chou and Zhou Yan and the rest

of the monks stood there in awe as they realized that the power came from Raiden and Fujin.

"Who are you two and where did that power come from?" asked Sun Chou

Raiden and Fujin new they couldn't keep this a secret anymore.

"Ok we will explain everything, but it will be a long story."


	9. Aid SubZero

**Chapter 9: Aid Sub-Zero!**

Raiden and Fujin spent some time explaining who they were and what happened to them. The monks realized that they were their gods of their thunder and wind

and bowed down to them. Sun Chou and Zhou Yan bowed as well. Both of them feel bad for their words to the masters.

"Master Raiden, Please forgive us for our words earlier. We had no idea" said Sun Chou while feeling ashamed.

"Yes, sometimes our judgment can get the best of us" commented Zhou Yan.

Raiden walked up to the two kneeling monks. He knelt down in front of them and patted their shoulders.

"It is ok, now you know you know who we are and that is the only thing that matters."

"Now that you all know who we are, we have to leave and aid our allies to the north" said Fujin.

"Yes, the Lin Kuei is in danger, although we've defeated the demons that attacked Wu Shi Academy, they still remain in Earthrealm. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, do you

know where the portal to the Lin Kuei palace is?" asked Raiden.

"Over there Master Raiden" said Liu Kang.

Sun Chou and Zhou Yan stood up and walked up to Raiden.

"Please, let us redeem ourselves for our ignorance and fight along side you" asked Zhou Yan.

"Yeah, We've always wanted to fight for you, we would be of great help to our spiritual brothers Liu Kang and Kung Lao here" said Sun Chou.

"Very well, You two are as skilled as Liu Kang and Kung Lao. It's time you show them in a huge battle. Now then, let us find the portal to the Lin Kuei and assist

Sub-Zero" said Raiden.

Liu Kang led Raiden and the others to the portal. It was in the Lei Tai section of the Academy. Liu Kang opened it the same way Raiden taught him the last time.

The portal became big enough to jump through so all six them jumped in.

"Meanwhile at the Lin Kuei Palace, many of the ninjas were being defeated by the demons that attacked the monks. Sub-Zero and Smoke held their grounds

against the demons. Two more Lin Kuei warriors were also fighting off the demons. They're names were Earth-Quake and Wind.

Earth-Quake is the ninja in orange and Wind was the ninja in green. They were long time members of the Lin Kuei and were said to have trained with Sub-Zero and

Smoke when they were young. Just then Raiden and the others had arrived to save the Lin Kuei.

Sun Chou and Zhou Yan ran forward to aid Earth-Quake and wind.

"Who are you two, and why are you here?" asked Earth-Quake.

"We will explain later, all you need to know for right now is that we are allies" said Sun Chou.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao lead Raiden and Fujin to Sub-Zero and Smoke.

"Liu Kang, You have arrived, and who are they?"

"It is Raiden and Fujin, We will explain what happened to them later. First, we need to defeat these demons. They attacked our Academy as well."

"Very well, help us defend the Lin Kuei and defeat these demons" said Sub-Zero.


	10. Shinnok Appears

**Chapter 10: Shinnok is coming**

Demons continued to attack the palace but that did not get the best of the Liu Kang and the others. Sun Chou and Zhou Yan were still fighting along side Earth-

Quake and Wind. They each beaten down and number demons that came their way.

"You monks are very impressive" complimented Earth-Quake

"Ha Ha thanks, so are you two" replied Sun Chou.

Meanwhile Sub-Zero froze several demons and allowed Liu Kang and Kung Lao to shatter them. Smoke developed a new ability to control his enemies. He shot a

few puffs of smoke into two of the demons. The demons turned and attacked their own kind. Smoke joined in defeating the demons. He pulled off a three hit attack

on one demon then took of its head with and upper cut.

Raiden and Fujin had retained some of their abilities. Raiden could now shoot lighting from his hands at will. Fujin was also able to control some of the wind. Raiden

electrocuted some more demons while Fujin lifted them up with the wind. While Fujin held them up, Sub Zero shot ice balls at them and Liu Kang shot some fire

balls. The ones that were still frozen fell and shattered into pieces.

There were now two demons left. Raiden moved into finish one of them. He put his hands on demon's head. He felt particles of electricity build up in his hand. With

a tighter grasp on the demons head, he electrocuted him. Fujin lifted the last demon with the wind and was able to use it to rip them apart. Soon all the demons

that attacked the Lin Kuei were gone.

"Not bad for two former gods. Which reminds me, what happened to you two?" asked Sub-zero

"This is our punishment for involvement in Armageddon. The elders stripped us of our powers and immortality. The only way to earn our statuses back is to learn

the lesson of a mortal. It has been one year and we still have not figured it out."

Just then a portal from the Netherrealm opened up and Shinnok rose from it.

"It does not matter what that lesson is, because you will not be alive long enough to figure it out" roared Shinnok.

"SHINNOK!" yelled Raiden

"We knew it was you behind this! You filled our heads with images!" said Fujin.

Shinnok grinned, "Yes, at first I was going to destroy you while you had no memories, but then I realized what would be the point in that. I wanted you to

remember who I was and what I did, and I also wanted you to remember what you did to me. Now that you remember, my revenge will be much more enjoyable

when I finally finish you!"

Raiden grabbed his staff, "You will pay for what you have done! Fujin get ready to attack him my brother!"

"Come Raiden and Fujin, I will face you two alone. I will have my demons destroy your precious mortals while I finish the two you!"

Shinnok summoned four big oni to attack Liu Kang and the others. Raiden and Fujin followed them into the next room of the palace. These oni were really big and

stood over 8 feet tall. Liu Kang and Kung Lao took the far left one, Sub-Zero and Smoke took the far right, Sun Chou, Zhou Yan. Earth-Quake and Wind took the

two that were in the middle.

"Quickly we must destroy these Oni! Master Raiden and Fujin may need our help" said Liu Kang.


	11. Sacrifices

**Chapter 11: Sacrifices**

Shinnok smiled and rubbed his chin "Hmm, this palace would be a great place to begin my domination of the realms."

"No Shinnok! You will be stopped here and now!" said Raiden

Shinnok summoned more demons to attack them. Raiden and Fujin were surrounded again. Now they were about to experience full hand, the limits of mortality.

"Defeat my demons if you plan on stopping me!" ordered Shinnok.

Raiden and Fujin realize they need to do a divide and conquer technique. Raiden attacks the right side while Fujin attack the left side. Meanwhile, Liu Kang and

Kung Lao were knocked against the wall. Liu Kang gets back on his feet and wipes the blood from his lip. Kung Lao also had a small cut on his cheek from the Oni's

claw.

"This thing is tougher than I thought, we have to think of a way to defeat it" said Kung Lao.

Liu Kang looked up and down the Oni and looked at his legs. He noticed that the legs were the weakest part on its body. "Kung Lao, throw your hat at its legs! It is

the weakest part on its body" Kung Lao reaches for his hat and throws it at the Oni's legs. The Oni's lower half was now gone. Liu Kang finished it with a huge

fireball that engulfed the Oni in flames.

Sun Chou over heard Liu Kang said that the weak point was their legs. "Hey Zhou Yan, throw your flying daggers at the legs." Zhou Yan took out flying daggers and

threw them at the Oni's legs and cut them off. Sun Chou gathered up enough heat and shot it at the Oni, in a similar fashion as Liu Kang and incinerated the Oni.

"Impressive Sun Chou, you abilities developed nicely" commented Sun Chou. Sun Chou chuckled at the comment.

Sub-zero and Smoke were also finishing their enemy as well. Sub-Zero froze the Oni and Smoke took out his sword and shattered him. Earth-Quake lifted a huge

boulder and kicked it. The Boulder broke into spikes and Wind used is ability to move them. The boulders impaled the Oni all over and the last Spike took off its

head.

Liu Kang called everyone to follow him. "Let's go, Master Raiden and Master Fujin needs us." They ran into the direction that Shinnok led them in. "Sub-Zero, do you

have any idea what room they might be in?" asked Liu Kang. "

"Simple, my throne room" replied Sub-Zero.

Raiden and Fujin had just defeated the demons that surrounded them and they were running out of breath. Shinnok rises from Sub-Zero's grabbed his amulet staff.

"Well I guess it's time that I finish you both."

"Master Raiden, Master Fujin we're here" yelled Liu Kang

"Meddling fools" yelled Shinnok.

Shinnok shot a few blast in Liu Kang's and the other warriors direction. Raiden and Fujin jumped in front of the blast sacrificing themselves to save Liu Kang and the

others.

"NO! MASTER RAIDEN, MASTET FUJIN!!" yelled Kung Lao.

Raiden and Fujin bodies dropped to the ground. Liu Kang and Kung Lao ran over their masters and lifted their lifeless bodies up. Sub-Zero and the others gathered

around to pay their respects to the falling warriors. Liu Kang shook with rage and then looked at Shinnok. "SHINNOK! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!"

"I don't think so!" said Shinnok as he summoned more demons. They quickly surrounded the eight warriors but they can't allow themselves to be defeated.

"Come on, We must Destroy these demons, and avenge Master Raiden and Fujin" said Kung Lao


	12. Exorcism of Shinnok

**Chapter 12: Exorcism of Shinnok **

The souls of Raiden and Fujin ascended to the heavens. Waiting for them were Argus and their two friends Suijin and Kajin. The three of them walked forward to

address the souls.

"Raiden, Fujin, it pains us to see you like this but you have finally learned your lesson" said Argus.

"What lesson was that?" asked Raiden

"I think you know what that lesson is, you just demonstrated" said Argus.

Raiden and Fujin thought about it and then realized what Argus meant. "That a mortal should fight and protect the people they care for."

"Yes Thunder god that is correct, you two sacrificed yourselves to save your mortals. So you have been granted your status back. The elder gods and I will give you

it now."

The rest of the Elder gods appeared and transported Raiden and Fujin's bodies to the heavens so they could be fully restored. The elder god chanted a spell and

transported their souls back in their bodies then they were able to return them their immortality and full abilities. Raiden and Fujin's eyes and hair turned white and

Raiden felt his eyes spark electricity again. They are now their former selves again.

"Excellent, Now, go save your mortals, the Fire god and the Water god are going with you this time" said Argus.

"Very well, Suijin, Kajin, let us put an end to Shinnok together."

"With pleasure Thunder god" said Suijin.

The four gods teleported back to the Lin Kuei palace to stop Shinnok once and for all. Liu Kang and Sub-Zero were doing their best to fight the demons off. Kung

Lao and Smoke were on the ground trying to recover along with Sun Chou, Zhou Yan, Earth-Quake and Wind.

"We can not lose them, Master Raiden and Fujin would want us to keep fighting" said Kung Lao.

"It is worthless to continue fighting, you will all die!" said Shinnok and as he summoned more demons.

Just then, a loud thunder storm could be heard outside of the Lin Kuei palace. The clear skies became dark and heavy. Soon thunder and lightning could be heard

and heavy wind soon picked up. The main door of the Liu Kuei palace blew open. Soon Raiden, Fujin, Suijin, and Kajin teleported and destroyed all the demons that

Shinnok had summoned with their powers.

"SHINNOK, THIS TIME WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE FOREVER BANISHED TO THE NETHERREALM!" roared Raiden

The Four gods shot Shinnok with their powers so that he couldn't move. Kajin engulfed Shinnok with flames. Suijin used his powers to put the fire out and drown

Shinnok with water. This gave Fujin time to lift Shinnok up with is tornado. Raiden chanted a spell to open a portal to the Netherrealm. Then he used his powers

and electrocuted Shinnok causing him to blow up. The Soul of Shinnok then descended into the portal to the Netherrealm. Raiden closed it up with his powers as

well. The four gods stood in triumphant as their long time adversary was gone.

Sub-Zero saw the Water and Fire god and bowed to them. "Please forgive the Lin Kuei for our past mistakes."

"At ease Lin Kuei warrior, we hold no grudge against you" said Suijin

"Yes, You need not take the blame for your brothers actions. You may rise now" said Kajin.

Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei stood up and bowed to the fire and water gods.

"Raiden, Fujin, we are returning to the heavens, we will see you there" said Suijin.

Suijin disappeared into a puddle that quickly evaporated and Kajin disappeared into flame and then went out.

"Master Raiden, Master Fujin, it is good to see you back to normal" said Liu Kang.

"Thank you, come with us, we have someone you should meet" said Raiden

The two gods and the four monks teleported from the Lin Kuei palace to a small village located in the Japan region of Earthrealm. Eiji and Koji were paying their

respects to their deceased masters when they showed up behind them.

"Your masters have been avenged, we made sure of that" said Fujin.

Eiji and Koji turned around and bowed to them. "Raiden and Fujin, how were our masters avenged."

"The two travelers that came to your village were us as mortals. We had been punished for being involved in the affairs of mortals but now we have regained our

status. The demons that attacked your village were from Shinnok, a long time enemy ours. With help of these monks, we defeated him" said Raiden.

Eiji and Koji were at a lost for words soon Yuki and Nobu came out and bowed to the two gods as well.

"Master Raiden who are they? Asked Kung Lao"

"They are Eiji and Koji, your rivals from birth. Their ancestor Siro fought along side your ancestor in Mortal Kombat." His life ended when Goro killed him just like did

your ancestor.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao walked forward and extended their hands to Eiji and Koji. "It is an honor to meet you" said Liu Kang with a humble smile.

Eiji and Koji reached for their hands and shook them.

"Now then, it's time we return you to the Wu Shi Academy" said Fujin.

The Two gods returned the monks back the Wu Shi Academy. Before they returned to the heavens, they had some words for their monks.

"Liu Kang, Kung Lao, thank you for all that you have done for use" said Raiden.

"You're welcome Master Raiden" said both of them

"Sun Chou, Zhou Yan, help your shaolin brothers defend Earthrealm. You have proven yourselves worthy to be apart of our chosen ones" said Fujin.

"Yes Master Fujin" said both of them.

"We will be watching over you, good bye for now" said Raiden.

Both of them returned to the heavens, they now understood how it felt to be mortals. Never again will Raiden and Fujin take their powers and positions for

granted.


End file.
